Jeu,Set et Booyakasha !
by Mar1217
Summary: Du tennis et des tortues ninjas ? Eh bien oui c'est possible, dans cette aventure inédite retraçant le parcours d'un jeune tennisman à en devenir et qui croisera le chemin des 4 carapaces dans la ville de New York.Celui-ci devra remettre ses objectifs en vue s'il souhaite passer tous les obstacles et s'en sortir vivant.
1. Prologue

**Note de l'auteur :**

Salut tout le monde !

Voici que je poste désormais ma toute première FanFiction sur une de mes émissions préférées qui datent de mon enfance jusqu'à aujourd'hui !

Mieux vaudrais aussi vous dire que cette histoire est basée sur la version 2012 de l'émission :)

Ceci dit bonne lecture à tous et n'hésitez pas à me faire un commentaire ;)

P.S : Le titre de ma fiction n'est tout simplement qu'un mélange inspirée à l'aide du jargon du tennis «Jeu,Set et Match»,en lien avec la passion du personnage principal ainsi, qu'une touche d'une des expressions fétiches utilisé par Michaelangelo,mon perso préféré :)

**P.S : *10 Février 2015* Les bouts croustillants commencent à partir du chapitre 2 et 5 et les chapitre 3 et 4 ne sont que du développement ^^**

* * *

><p><strong>Prologue<strong>

* * *

><p><em>«Courir... dans l'espoir de la victoire ou même dans l'amer goût de la défaite,pour atteindre un but qui semble inatteignable ou très loin de notre portée,il cherchera toujours une de ces échappatoires pour esquiver le danger , quel qu'il soit et finir par triompher. Par contre, la mort est une de ses choses dont nous ne pouvons échapper, alors pourquoi vouloir échapper à ce destin funeste que sera cette longue et douloureuse mort, hein ?!»<em>

«Pour l'instant, je ferais bien mieux de courir à toute vitesse, car m'arrêter ,ne serait-ce qu'une seconde, me mériterait la peine passible d'un bon tabassage à coup de pied sur mon être .Surtout qu'avec mon train de vie compétitif, je risquerais aussi de perdre tous mes espoirs et mes rêves de futur célébrité... »

« AAAAAHHHHH ! Et puis ça suffit les pensées philosophiques stupides alors que je suis littéralement à 2 doigts de me retrouver à l'hôpital dans le plâtre pour un 3 mois gros max ! »

«Donc tout est simple désormais... COURS FOREST COURS ! ... euuhh je veux dire COURS MARIO COURS ! Montres-moi ce que l'entraînement acharné de mes 2 petites jambes de gazelle m'a rapporté.»

Tout en courant aussi vite que mon corps me le permettait,je jetta un coup d'œil par dessus mon épaule,imprégné d'un rouge profond provenant de mon pull-over, où je distingua facilement plusieurs ombres mouvantes dans la noirceur de l'avenue dans laquelle je me situais et ces ombres semblaient d'ailleurs, aller toutes aussi vite que moi et même plus encore je dirais. Dans ma main droite, je serrais la poignée du sac-à-main qui appartenait à une femme,dans la quarantaine, que j'ai rencontré tout à l'heure, bien malgré moi. Et il est justement là le problème ! J'étais prêt à lui rendre son bien mais soudainement, sans avoir eu le temps de m'expliquer et même me rendre compte de quoi que ce soit, je me retrouvais à courir pour ma vie,dans les rues de New-York tout en essayant d'esquiver ces 4 bouffons déguisés en créature des égouts qui me pourchassent à cause d'un simple malentendu de communication verbale entre eux et moi.

Même si je savais que ça n'allait probablement pas marcher,j'ai décidé de les interpeller tout en criant bien fort à plein poumon.

- QU'EST-CE QUE VOUS ME VOULEZ, BON SANG ? Criais-je à plein poumon.

- ...

À part les bruits de pas effrénés que j'entendait à peine 5 mètres à l'arrière de moi, aucune réponse.

-Le sac-à-main,ta peau et TES OS ! Gueula l'un d'eux.

Cette réponse étonnante et effrayante ont confirmer mes certitudes.

_«Content maintenant ! J'espère que c'est claire maintenant. Si tu t'arrêtes, tu crèves ! »_

Sans plus attendre j'ai accélérer le pas jusqu'à la limite de mon sprint à mon intensité maximum. Mais, je faiblissais déjà car malheureusement l'endurance et l'un de mes pires défauts. Surtout que je venais tout juste de m'entraîner sur un mur de pratique dans le parc non loin d'où je loge présentement. Il reste que je devais absolument me réfugier à l'intérieur d'un bâtiment pouvant me donner un avantage.

Au tournant de l'avenue, j'ai tout de suite remarqué un bloc d'appartements situé de l'autre côté de la rue à environ une bonne vingtaine de mètres de ma position.J'ai donc, poussé un dernier effort vers la direction du bâtiment. Sans trop réfléchir, j'ai ouvert les 2 portes en métal et verre,je les aient refermés immédiatement derrière moi et juste au cas, j'ai pris ma raquette d'entraînement,que j'ai tout d'abord sortie de son étui et je l'ai placée dans l'entremise des 2 poignées pour empêcher quiconque de l'extérieure de pénétrer à l'intérieur.

_«Ouin... disons que ça risque de tenir pas plus de 10 secondes.» _Pensais-je en riant bien jaune.

**À suivre**** ...**

**Je suis désolé si vous avez trouvé que le chapitre était relativement cours, mais vous assure que le prochain sera bien plus long ;) Pour ceux qui sont confus,ne vous inquiéter pas, tout se clarifiera dans les prochains chapitres :D **


	2. Mauvaise journée

Tout en montant les escaliers du bloc jusqu'au 3ème étage, je me rendis compte à quel point j'étais exténué.

- Oh my god ! *peuf*peuf*peuf* Comment... *peuf*peuf* j'ai eu chaud sur celle-là . Dis-je à bout de souffle total.

Finalement même après toute cette poursuite et la fatigue,j'ai quand même réussi a trouvé un moyen de laisser un léger sourire paraître sur mon visage tout en m'appuyant sur le coin des escaliers du 3ème étage.  
>Mais, le «fun» était finit et je me devais absolument d'aller porter de toute urgence le sac-à-main à la propriétaire, qui devais être sûrement dans une angoisse totale. Je me levas,repris le sac de main ferme et ...<p>

*BOUM !* ... *BAM !*...*CRAK!*

Je descendis à grand pas au 2ème étage pour voir la source du bruit,qui était définitivement au rez-de-chaussé du bâtiment. Sous mes yeux se retrouvait en morceaux ma raquette d'entraînement qui avait manifestement cédé sous la pression des coups.Dès lors, 2 des 4 créatures de tout à l'heure pénétraient dans le rez-de-chaussée de l'édifice alors que l'une des 2 bizarreries,qui avait un espèce de tissu rouge sur la tête et qui recouvrait ses yeux, prit ce qui restait de la raquette casée et regarda tout de suite dans ma direction et me questionna d'un ton très moqueur :

-Tu croyais vraiment que ce bout de plastique aurait pu m'arrêter et te sauver ?

Je lui répondit de manière sarcastique.

-Pourquoi pas ? Mais je doit avouer que cette raquette bas de gamme du WalMart m'a tout de même sauvé de ta tronche un bon 5 secondes de plus que prévu,finalement le prix était assez raisonnable je trouve. Finissais-je avec un beau petit sourire moqueur.

Par la suite,la créature avec un bandeau orange répliqua à celle qui avait un bandeau rouge.

- Frérot ! J'crois qu'il vient tout juste de t'avoir, et c'est certainement pas la première fois que ça t'arrive ah ah ah ah Ah Ah AH AH ! Dis-t-il tout en riant aux larmes.

J'ai ressentit un sentiment de colère montée chez la créature au masque rouge qui infligea tout de suite une claque sur la tête de son frère.

-Mickey ! Se plaigna-t-il avec rage. Arrêtes avec tes stupidités de gamins.Ça ne se vois pas qu'il y a un de ces pauvres voleurs devant nous présentement ?! Continua-t-il.

Cette petite chicane entre ces 2 créatures m'a permis de bondir sur l'occasion pour pouvoir m'échapper vers les étages supérieurs. Malheureusement , ce que j'ai vu ma nettement couper dans mon élan. 2 autres de ces créatures semblaient carrément avoir prévu mon coup de monter jusqu'au toit de l'immeuble.

- On va quelque part ? Dit la créature avec un bout de tissu bleu sur la tête.

J'ai donc tout de suite rebrousser chemin vers le bas de l'immeuble.

_«Sérieusement ! Faut en plus que mes poursuivants soient capable de grimper aux immeubles ?! C'est pourtant impossible et je doute même qu'ils aient pu grimper par les escaliers de secours, sur le côté du bâtiment, s'y rapidement que ça. » _pensais-je.

Mais ça n'avait plus d'importance car j'étais maintenant pris en étau par les 4 créatures qui se rapprochait beaucoup trop près de moi.  
>J'étais pris avec ceux aux masques orange et rouge vers le rez-de-chaussée ainsi que 2 autres qui descendaient à partir des marches du 3ème étage pour me rejoindre. Le plus grand des 2 avaient un bandeau violet sur ses yeux et possédait un <span>bô<span> sur le derrière de ce qui semblait être une carapace tandis que l'individu tout juste à côté de lui était en possession de katana qui n'avait heureusement pas déployer.

- Et si tu te rendais tranquillement,nous pourrions peut-être être en mesure de ne pas te faire trop mal.Ça te dit ? Me proposa subitement la créature au bandeau rouge.

- Dsl,mais non, je suis pas trop fan de ceux qui veulent ma peau et mes **OS** en particulier. Répliquais-je du ton le plus ironique toute façon, je n'ai absolument rien fait de mal pour mériter ce qui m'arrive présentement. Je maintiens que tout cela n'est qu'un simple malentendu entre vous et moi. Affirmais -je du plus profond de moi-même avec une voix très insistante en espèrant les convaincre.

Celui avec le masque rouge répliqua agressivement,visiblement hérité par ce que j'ai dit.

-Un malentendu hein ?! Ce qui est sûr, c'est que mes poings,eux, ont de grandes chances d'atterrir sur ta face si tu continues à mentir et m'énerver comme ça !

Sans hésiter, j'ai aussitôt répliqué en lui répondant.

- Tu veux vraiment voir de quel ...

Cependant , la créature ayant le bandeau bleu m'interrompu.

- Raph, ça suffit ! Tu ne penses pas qu'il pourrait au minimum nous donner sa version propre version des faits avant que tu ne le transformes en punching ball express ?

La créature au masque violet qui était à côté de celle avec un bandeau bleu acquiesça.

-Je crois que Léo marque un point,Raph. Tu devrais au moins pour une fois calmer tes ardeurs et laisser le jeune s'expliquer. On ne peut être en aucun cas certain de ce qu'il dit est vrai,alors mieux vaudrait au moins de l'interroger correctement et surtout, sans violence et effusion de sang.

Par après,celui avec le bandeau orange,Mickey, si j'ai bien compris son frère le grand frustré, en rajouta

- Léo et Donnie ont raison Raph, pourquoi on ne prendrait pas ça plus cool et relaxe pour une fois au lieu de se battre non ? Dit-il avec un large sourire rempli d'assurance qui semblait à la limite de l'exagération.

Le dénommé «Raph» semblait carrément être à 2 poils près de la crise de nerfs

- L'interroger ?! En quoi l'intérêt ? Vous savez déjà qu'il va nous balader encore bien des salades comme des dizaines et dizaines de voleurs que nous avons rencontrés l'ont fait avant lui, et vous êtes tout de même prêt à l'écouter et même le croire ?! Avec moi, c'est la castagne en 1er et ensuite on interroge.

Visiblement, la créature avec le bandeau bleu,Léo je crois, étais dérangé par la réponse de son frère.

- Tu sais très bien ce que Maître Splinter te dirait.S'exclama-t-il avec un ton bien sévère.

Il prit dès lors un ton ressemblant à celui d'une personne sage et âgée.

- Raphael,la rage qui te consume est ton principale ennemi et aussi ce qui causera ta perte en empruntant le chemin de la haine. Tu dois savoir la contrôler avant que celle-ci ne prenne définitivement l'initiative.

Mickey applaudit et félicita Léo pour son excellente prestation.

- Wooh ! T'es vraiment devenu doué pour imiter Maître Splinter. Dis Léo,tu penses pouvoir me montrer *Pichnote* AÏE ! Et c'est pourquoi cette fois-ci Raphie ? Demanda Mickey.

- Ta stupidité et celle-là, c'est pour m'avoir encore appeller Raphie ! Dit Raph tout en séquestrant à nouveau la tête du pauvre Mickey.

Pendant que les 4 créatures mutantes semblaient être dans une dicussion «familiale»,j'essayais déjà de penser à un moyen de m'échapper en profitant de la confusion soudaine.

«_Est-ce que c'est moi ou bien celui qui est nommé Mickey semble avoir un don pour créer une dispute de gamins ayant 4 ans d'âge mentale... Bon ! Sérieusement, il faut que je pense vite avant de redevenir le centre d'attention et finir la face meurtrie sur la page couverture du "New York Times" *frisson* Préfères mieux ne pas penser à comment ma soeur se moquerait de moi sur mon lit d'hôpital ... »_

Donc, je ne voyais que 3 solutions envisageable :

1)Certainement la moins intelligente,elle consiste à foncer directement sur les 2 créatures de gauche...ou plutôt tortues finalement, tête baissé en espérant accèder au toit de l'immeuble et redescendre par les escaliers de secours sur le côté.Taux de réussite estimé à 0 % plus une barre, car franchement, vu leur gabarit et le fait qu'ils sont 2, ils n'auraient aucun mal à me retenir.

2) Celle-ci semble la plus risquée étant donné que je doit effectué un saut au-dessus des 2 tortues qui me bloquent le passage dans les escaliers du rez-de-chaussée de droite ,Mickey et Raph. Le problème c'est que je prend le risque de soit me faire attrapper en plein vol par l'un d'eux ou bien d'avoir un mauvais atterissage qui pourrait au mieux me blesser mais j'aurai encore la capacité de m'enfuir,au pire me blesser et par la suite me mérité une grosse fessé par Raph et ses frères.

3)Finalement, la plus logique d'entre-elles, c'est tout simplement crier à l'aide à tue-tête comme une pauvre fillette en détresse pour espérer que les habitants du bloc viennent à mon secours. Par contre, je risquerai aussi bien de leur donner une raison de me trucider en les réveillant ou sinon les 4 tortues vont s'occuper de me mettre K.O avant.

_«Finalement... je crois que dans un cas comme dans l'autre je suis cuit. Eh merde ! Je m'en sortirais pas ! *pleurs intérieur*»_

- Et puis ? Qu'est-ce qu'on fait de notre petit robin des bois Léo ? On lui fait sa fête ou bien on lui donne à boire ? Demanda Mickey impatient tout en parlant à voix haute puisqu'il était clair, qu'il souhaitait l'attention de ses 3 frères.

«_Et voilà c'est fini ! Maintenant,ils vont tout de suite me prendre de force et m'enmener dans une petite ruelle sombre pour m'amocher vivement avec leurs armes coupantes tandis que Raph se fera un plaisir de me marteler des coups de poing autant qu'il souhaite *soupir* »_

C'est à ce moment-là,comme par miracle, qu'une vieille femme à l'entrée remarqua les portes défoncées plutôt par «Raphie» et qu'ils y avaient 2 tortues mutantes géantes dans les escaliers du rez-de-chaussée.

- Bon Dieu Sainte-Marie de Joseph ! Mais qu'est-ce qui se passe ici ?! Et c'est quoi ces déguisements hideux que vous portez hein ?! Je m'adresse à vous 2 là-bas ! Exclama-t-elle.

Mickey et Raph étaient très étonné sur le coup et se retournèrent aussitôt pour remarquer la pauvre vieille femme avec son petit bonnet sur sa tête avec un gros foulard pourpre ainsi que des collants d'un noir absolu. Celle-ci n'arrêtait pas de les réprimander sur leur «goût vestimentaire» et elle se mettait aussi à hurler « Aux vandales,aux vandales !» avec sa voix ,qui semblait déjà bien user par le temps et qui ne semblerait pas audible à plus de 5 mètres d'elle.

Sur le coup, je me suis retenu de ne pas rigoler sur le moment, car ça m'a fait penser à un de ces gros clichés du cinéma hollywoodien lorsque le héros principal du film est en mauvaise posture face à ses ennemis qui l'encerclent complétement et que soudainement juste comme ça, une personne ordinaire apparaît,comme par hasard, pour faire une diversion ce qui permet à l'héros de s'échapper en douce.

- Super ! Bravo les gars ! Encore une mission très bien mené par notre équipe.J'ai déjà hâte d'entendre les félicitations de Maître Splinter lorsque qu'on sera dans les journaux de la section "faits divers" après-demain. Dit la tortue avec le masque violet de façon sarcastique et en effectuant un soupir de désespoir profond.

Raph demanda alors à son frère avec un bandeau bleu.

- Et puis oh grand leader ! Qu'est-ce qu'on fait d'elle maintenant avant qu'elle alerte tout le quartier avec son horrible cri de perroquet hein ?!

Celui-ci n'avait vraisemblablement pas pensé à un tel scénario et semblait ne pas savoir quoi faire dans le moment présent.  
>Au même moment,je regardais dans la direction de Raph et Mickey qui observait toujours la vieille ,qui continuait à hurler comme si elle souffrait d'un infarctus,lorsque j'ai finalement eu une idée pour espérer m'échapper.<p>

_«Le fait que je ne sois plus le centre d'attention pourrait me permettre d'utiliser ma 2ème option puisque ils ne s'attendront pas à ce que je saute au-dessus d'eux et donc, ils ne pourraient non plus avoir d'occasion de m'attraper en plein si je rate le saut ou bien l'atterrissage, je serais foutu ! Mais j'ai pas trop le choix alors c'est parti ! »_

Je me prépare instantanément pour prendre mon élan et ...

- Eh ! vous le jeune homme à l'arrière ? Que faites vous avec eux ? Questionna la vieille grincheuse.

Sans répondre et en me dépêchant, je piquai une légère course vers les escaliers et j'effectuai le saut.

*BAM* Mon épaule gauche a pris un bon choc en rencontrant le mur tout au fond de la cage d'escalier après que mon pied droit ait rencontré le derrière de la tête à «Raphie» ce qui m'a un peu déstabilisé pour l'atterrissage mais je crois aussi avoir été un peu trop envieux dans mon saut. Au moins, j'ai réussi à atterrir sur mes deux pieds _in extremis._Maintenant, je me suis mis à courir de plus belle en sortant de l'édifice, à fière allure et en bousculant aussi la vieille, en espérant que la confusion du moment entre l'arrivé de la vieille dame et du léger coup,non-exprès, sur la tête de Raph me permettrait d'avoir assez de temps pour me cacher à un autre endroit.  
>Dès que j'ai tourné le coin de rue,j'ai regardé en direction de l'entrée du bloc dont j'ai fuis. Je pouvais toujours entendre la dame qui criait encore après ces espèces de tortues mutantes ou je sais pas trop ce que c'était finalement.<p>

Deux rues plus loin, j'ai finalement décidé de me cacher dans une ruelle sans âme vivante en espérant que cela suffirait cette fois pour leur fausser compagnie. Je me suis finalement placé tout juste à côté d'un conteneur,plus précisément dans son ombre, où je me suis mis en petite boule.  
>Pendant un bon moment, j'ai attendu dans cette position,fermant les yeux et collant le sac-à-main sur ma poitrine avec les 2 bras croisés, tout en prêtant attention au moindre bruit, craquement et geste que je pouvais percevoir dans la noirceur de cette ruelle qui était éclairée par absolument rien du tout.C'était définitivement le noir presque complet. En même temps, faut croire que mes yeux fermées y étaient pour beaucoup ...<p>

Au bout de 2 ou 3 minutes,j'ai cru entendre un groupe de personnes qui semblait se rapprocher de ma position. Alors, j'ai pris un petit coup d'œil rapide par-dessus le conteneur pour voir. Mais, je ne voyais pas très clairerement puisqu'il faisait horriblement sombre dans l'allé et que je ne pouvais seulement distinguer que des ombres au loin. Cependant, elles ressemblaient en tout point avec les mutants de tout à l'heure. Je me suis donc remis dans ma position précédente en croisant les doigts pour espérer qu'elles ne me retrouvent pas. Quelques secondes plus tard, je pris un nouveau coup-d'oeil...

- Ouf ! Elles sont plus là. Dis-je d'un air soulagé en m'effondrant au sol.

Il ne me restait plus qu'à me relever et emprunter l'autre extrémité de la ruelle pour déguerpir de ce coin de ville maudit jusqu'à mon logement où ma grande sœur devait certainement m'attendre avec un bat de baseball pour ne pas avoir respecter mon couvre-feu qui était de 11h00, car il était désormais 11h27 d'après mon Iphone. Franchement, je m'en foutais totalement étant donné tout ce qui s'est passé cette nuit. Disons que ce n'est pas tous les jours qu'on se voit d'avoir un face-à-face avec un voleur et tout de suite après avec 4 tortues mutantes. Mais,il est évident que ma sœur ne goberait pas une once de mon histoire farfelu, alors je vais seulement lui dire que j'ai passé beaucoup plus de temps sur le mur de pratique que prévu et que je suis vraiment un gros con d'avoir en plus oublié ma raquette sur le terrain alors qu'en fait, elle a plutôt été éclatée en morceaux à cause de ce cher colérique Raph,et avec ce qui s'est passé ce soir,c'est plus qu'évident qu'il va vouloir ma peau,mes os et le sac-main ...

- Le sac-à-main ! Oh noooon ! J'ai totalement oublié que je l'avais encore avec moi ! Soupirai-je profondément tellement désespéré dans la situation que j'étais.

- Sérieusement, comment c'est possible d'être ici depuis 2 jours et de déjà me retrouver dans des situations périlleuses ... Si j'avais su ! Dire qu'aujourd'hui commençait de superbe façon avec ma victoire en 2 sets et maintenant ça ... Marmonnai-je dans la frustration des événements passées.

**À suivre ...**

**J'espère que ce chapitre,vous a bien plu :) Il était cette fois bien plus long que le prologue de départ(p-ê même trop).Ce qui est sûr,c'est que j'ai déjà mes idées en tête pour la composition du prochain chapitre qui sera aussi un retour au source de l'histoire, cela permettra une meilleure compréhension des 2 premiers chapitres ;)**


	3. C'est New York City baby ! (Partie 1)

**Un peu plus de 12h avant les événements du prologue**

*Crissement de semelles*

«_C'est bon ! Plus qu'à la déposer délicatement dans le coin droit et c'est dans la poche...» *_Tong_* «Oh merde le cadre ! » _*Poc... poc..poc.*

- OUT ! Lança l'arbitre. 40-30 ! Indiqua t-il avec son micro.

Tout en me redirigeant vers la ligne de fond de court avec mes balles en main, je me sentais vraiment ridicule d'avoir raté ma chance de finir le match._«Dire que tout était fait avec mon service liftée vers l'extérieur et ensuite mon coup droit profond en croisée vers le côté gauche, j'avais plus qu'à déposer la balle ! Et au niveau de jeu auquel je suis habitué, c'est presque impensable de faire une telle faute mais pourtant je l'ai fait !» _me dis-je avec une légère frustration traduit par un petit grognement.

Derrière la ligne de fond, je repris un petit souffle tout en prenant mon temps pour effectuer mon prochain coup.  
>«<em>Bon ! Je vise le T directe cette fois... »<em>  
>Je lança ma première balle et pris immédiatement ma position de service avec ma raquette fixant le bas.<br>_«... et je fini ça maintenant ! _»  
>La balle jaune atteint son sommet d'altitude,positionnée parfaitement là où je la voulais et je pris mon élan en prononçant ma raquette avec soin vers le haut en direction de la balle qui débutait tout juste sa descente vers le bas. Le contact entre la balle et ma raquette semble parfait ! Je fini mon mouvement avec un coup de poignet pour amplifier la puissance de mon effet à plat en direction du T...<p>

*BANG !* *TOC !* *Ping !*

Rien que dans le temps de le dire, ma balle avait déjà atteint la clôture tout au fond du terrain du côté de mon adversaire qui n'a même pas pu toucher à un seul poil du service fusant que je venait de lui offrir. Ce match était désormais terminé.

- Jeu,Set et Match ! Mario Létourneau 6-3,6-1. Annonça l'arbitre.

Je me dirigea tout de suite au filet pour faire la poignée de main avec mon adversaire qui semblait évidemment bien déçu du résultat alors que moi j'étais tout feu de joie au contraire .Surtout que mon service a été irréprochable de mon côté quoiqu'il y ait tout de même eu 3 double fautes de mon côté et que je n'ai fait face à une seule balle de bris. Entre-temps,on pouvais percevoir les applaudissements de 3,4 personnes à avoir observer notre match.Évidemment, le tournoi avait a peine débuté et il n'est pas de très grande envergure donc, il ne fallait certainement pas s'attendre à une compétition dans un stade comme à Flushing Meadows avec des dizaines de milliers de fans venus pour encourager leur grand favori.

**5**** minutes plus tard **

Tout de suite après avoir était porté mes balles à l'accueil, je me suis mis à marcher d'un pas tranquille dans l'allé qui séparait les différents terrains. De là je pouvais observer les matchs de mes adversaires potentiels pour mon prochain défi. Je savais déjà que celui avec qui j'ai joué au 1er tour n'était que de la tarte à comparer le prochain,car il est clair que d'affronter possiblement la 6ème tête de série du tournoi et bien plus effrayant à l'idée que celui qui n'était pas classé et que j'ai écrasé à mon premier match.

Puisqu'il était sur le terrain en ce moment-là, je me suis mis dans l'idée d'aller l'observer pour me préparer en vue de mon prochain match. De toute façon, j'avais joué dans les tout premier matches de la journée, donc j'avais tout mon temps pour le regarder,noter et aller faire un petit tour en ville.  
>Je me suis installé dans le petit gradin dans la 1ère rangée pour le regarder faire. Face à la grille, je pouvais voir le pointage qui était affiché au fond à droite du Court N.8<p>

-Pfff ! 5-3 pour l'américain Tommy Bendeck. Pas trop surprenant. On dirait qu'il n'est qu'à 2 points de la manche en plus. Dis-je avec un petit air blazé.

L'américain a fini par fermée la manche très aisément.J'ai ensuite assisté à une 2ème manche un peu dans le même décor que la 1ère manche jusqu'à ce que je sois écoeuré de regarder à partir de 5-2 pour l'américain .Je savais désormais ce qui m'attendais.

- Hey Mario ! Cria une voix au loin mais qui semblait aussi se rapprocher.

Je me retourna vers l'allé et tout juste à côté de l'entrée du vestiaire des joueurs se trouvait une fille. Elle portait un polar de couleur violet bleuté, avec un jean d'un bleu classique et elle avait aussi des cheveux brun très foncé et même noir je dirais et sa coupe de cheveux court avec le côté gauche presque totalement rasé lui donné un air unique a comparé les autres filles autour d'elle. Oui, c'est confirmé, c'est bel et bien ma soeur,Florence ou bien «Flo» pour faire court, qui est là-bas en me faisant un signe de la main pour que je puisse mieux la repérer dans la petite foule du parc. Elle se rapprochait de moi au même moment.C'était très difficle aussi d'ignorer les "stretch" qu'elles portaient sur chaque oreille.

Tout de suite, moi et ma soeur sommes donnés une petite accolade familiale. Puis ma soeur me questionna sur mon match.

- Pis ? Une défaite ? Tu le sais que c'est pas grave pis que tu vas toujours pouvoir te reprendre. Dis-t-elle avec son sourire moqueur habituel à mon égard.

-Évidemment ... Répondai-je avec un ton sarcastique tout en faisant le tour du monde à mes yeux.T'inquiète soeurette, je l'ai remporté mon match, et assez facilement d'ailleurs. Repris-je avec un petit sourire mesquin et de fierté.

-Bon ben tant mieux ! Et ça sera qui ton prochain adversaire ? Est-il fort ou bien ...

- Je dirais qu'il a l'air dangereux car il adore utilisé des combinaisons offensive avec son coup droit,il maitrise aussi très bien sa slice des 2 côtés en position défensive. Par contre, si je sers aussi bien qu'aujourd'hui et que mon revers appuyé en puissance se montre à nouveau, je devrais avoir mes chances pour l'emporter. Expliquai-je à ma soeur.

Elle me répondit par une simple réplique sèche pour faire semblant qu'elle comprenait mon charabiat. Mais bon, ça ne me dérangeait pas vraiment, en même temps, c'est pas comme si le tennis était le sport le plus connu, même s'il reste populaire pourtant, comme ici à New-York d'ailleurs.

Au même moment le Smartphone de Flo s'est mis à sonner. Elle me dit de la bouclée pour quelques secondes pendant son appel. Par le ton de la conversation,je compris immédiatement qu'elle parlait avec Sarah,une de ses grandes amies qui a démanagé avec ses parents à New-York City i ans car son père avait été délocalisé par l'entreprise de comptabilité dans laquelle son paternel fait parti. Elle est donc, présentement à sa dernière année du secondaire. Elle et ma soeur était de très grande ami avant , c'était tout à fait normal que ma soeur soit très contente de pouvoir la revoir grâce au voyage que je lui ai offert de partagé avec moi durant ce "trip" d'un mois pour son anniversaire au début du mois de septembre.

Lorsque Sarah a appris que ma soeur venait à New York, elle était super contente de la nouvelle et elle nous a alors promis qu'elle nous fera faire un tour de quelques endroits de la ville,dont Time Square,Central Park,le Yankee Stadium ainsi que quelques uns de ses centres d'achat préférés.

Ma soeur raccrocha son Iphone.

- Bon allez Mario on y va. Dit-elle avec un signe de la main pour l'accompagner.

- Où est-ce que tu veux aller ? Demandai-je.

- Bah, j'ai faim maintenant et je paris que toi aussi tu es affamé alors viens on va se prendre un petit truc.

- Pas faux ! Tu as envie de quoi alors ?

- On est à New-York non ? Donc c'est le temps de se prendre une bonne grosse pizza garni avec du bacon. Répondit-elle.

- Oh oui ! M'empressais-je de dire avec excitation et salivant à l'image que je me faisais de la pizza.

Moi et ma soeur Flo se mit dès lors en direction des quartiers «gastronomiques».

**À suivre ...**

**Bon ... disons que cela fait un bout que j'aurais déjà dû poster le 3ème chapitre :/ Je suis tout simplement désolé et j'espère que cela ne se reproduira plus , je mentionne que je fais quelques modifications pour les 2 premiers chapitres puisque la mise en place des dialogues me dégoutait un peu. Et pour en finir, j'espère tout simplement que vous avez appréciés ce chapitre ;) Le prochain sera pour bientôt cette fois !**


	4. C'est New York City baby ! (Partie 2)

*Buuuuuurrrpppppp !*

- Ouach ! T'es dégueulasse ! T'aurais pu au moins le faire la bouche fermée. Réprimanda ma sœur.

- Désolé mais c'est pas de ma faute si la pizza était super bonne. Le surplus de fromage et le bacon m'ont rempli la petite panse. Peut-être même un peu trop d'ailleurs ... Rétorquai-je en me pliant en 2 sur ma crampe à l'estomac.

- Tu ferais mieux de l'être ! Tu sais que ça se fait pas "live" en public ce genre de *Buuuuurrrppp !*... hose là.

-Tu disais ? Dis-je avec mon air ironique.

Elle se tut tout en affichant un sourire de culpabilité sur ses lèvres. On s'est finalement mis à rire un bon coup.

-Tu sais, je trouvais que l'affiche et le nom du resto était assez bizarre sur le coup et même encore plus l'intérieur avec ses espèces de robots à l'entrée qui nous ont accueillis et il y avait aussi ceux sur la scène qui jouaient de la musique en même temps qu'on mangeait. Mais ça en valait la peine finalement. On devrait revenir avec Sarah pour voir sa réaction. Dit ma sœur avec une impression de satisfaction.

-Ouais, pourquoi pas ... mais je serais pas étonné qu'elle connaisse déjà l'endroit. Dis-je en haussant les épaules.

Tout en reprenant notre air d'allé vers l'endroit que ma sœur et Sarah se sont donnés rendez-vous, je me retourna une dernière fois vers l'affiche qui plombait au-dessus de la vitrine sombre de la pizzeria. Celle-ci était très différente des autres qu'on avait aperçu plus tôt. En fait, c'était une image d'un ours robotique avec un chapeau de scène classique qui affichait un sourire à pleine dent d'un blanc éclatant et des énorme yeux noir qui me donner l'impression d'être fixer. Je me sentis légèrement mal à l'aise évidemment.

« _Freddy Fazbear Pizza hein ... peut-être que je vais plutôt aller à un autre endroit la prochaine fois. Mais en même temps, c'est pas comme s'ils étaient à 2 doigts de me tuer en pleine nuit,non ?» _Pensais-je avec une petite grimace d'inquiétude.

Ma soeur ma tout de suite ramener à la réalité lorsqu'elle a mentionné de me dépêcher. On dirait vraiment que je suis susceptible parfois de me laisser impressionné par tout ce qui est étrange ou ce qui se relate au paranormal.  
>Je rattrapa aisément les quelques pas que ma soeur avait creusé comme écart entre elle et moi. Le problème aussi est que la circulation chez les piétons est bien plus dense que celle d'une petite ville comme celle que j'habite alors que les chats dehors se font rare,surtout que ces «chats» sont une majorité de vieilles carcasses dans leur retraite.<p>

**10 minutes plus tard ...**

Nous n'étions plus qu'à environ quelques coin de rues d'atteindre le centre de New York,Time Square, jusqu'à ce que ma soeur fixe son attention sur un des énormes édifices du centre-ville.

-Qu'est-ce que tu regardes ? Pourquoi tu t'es arrêté,Sarah attendra pas 1 heure pour qu'on arrive hein.

-Avant de parler, sais-tu ce que c'est au moins ? Demanda Flo.

-C'est la première fois que j'suis à New-York, t'espérais que je reconnaîtrai chaque bâtisse ?! Dis-je un peu dérangé par la question.

-Ça ***pointe du doigt* **c'est le dojo d'arts-martiaux le plus respecter en ville d'après ce que Sarah m'a dit tout à l'heure.

-Oh ! D' contre, ça me fait rappeller des souvenirs de lorsque je faisais du Karaté,i ans ... dire que toi aussi t'en avais pratiqué énormément avant. Répondais-je en me rémémorant mes souvenirs de mon dojo.

- C'est pas grave ... de toute façon tu le sais que je te battrai facilement. P'tite tapette ! Dit-elle pour finir en riant avec un petit sourire.

-HA Ha ha lol ! J'ai hâte de voir ça. Le combat va plus ressembler à la page d'une pose renfermé dans le Kamasutra. Répliquais-je avec une grosse retenue d'exploser de rire devant la place public comme un débile.

Finalement, elle me fit signe de reprendre la marche vers notre destination. Mais c'est vrai qu'en y repensant, moi et ma soeur, nous nous sommes jamais réellement battu ensemble pour déterminer notre position de force. En fait, elle avait déjà essayé d'engager une petite "fight" à quelques reprises avec moi, mais à chaque fois j'éclatais de rire tellement que je trouvais que la situation était ridicule. Disons que je ne pouvais tout simplement pas la prendre au sérieux dans les conditions de la vie de tous les jours.

Au point où nous étions rendu,nous pouvions admirer une partie du centre commercial qui s'affichait de ses plus belles couleurs à chaque pas que nous faisions vers était désormais tout proche.

« _Huumm ... ça fait tellement longtemps que je ne l'ai pas vu. J'espère qu'elle n'a juste pas trop changer depuis la dernière fois. J'aurais au moins dû demander à ma soeur à quoi elle ressemble maintenant puisqu'elle est allé la voir pendant que je disputait mon match de tout à l'heure.»_

Nous tournions maintenant le dernier coin de rue qui menait jusqu'à l'entrée du centre commercial. Elle tentais de balayer du regard l'unique entrée à la recherche de sa meilleure amie, donc je fis de même.

- Elle est là ! Vite Mario dépêche ! Dit ma soeur tout en pointant la direction où se retrouvait Sarah.

Je ne comprenais pas ce qu'elle voyait puisqu'il n'y avait uniquement qu'une fille que j'observais de dos. Elle avait des cheveux brun-châtain avec une queue de cheval. Mais ,d'après mes souvenirs, Sarah avait les cheveux courts et bien plus foncé pourtant.  
>Ma soeur et moi arrivèrent derrière la jeune fille et Flo lui tapota légèrement l'épaule pour lui signifier de se retourner.Ça était un drôle de choc pour moi. Elle se retourna tout étonné et par après heureuse et toute souriante par la présence de ma soeur et moi.<br>Sur le coup, j'étais un peu gêné de la regardé dans les yeux mais j'ai finalement posé mon regard dans le sien.

- Eh ! Salut Mario ! Comment ça va ? Dit-elle avec un très beau sourire

-Eu..euh... SUPER ! Ça fait tellement longtemps qu'on sait pas pensais pas que tu aurais autant changé en 2 ans. Répondis-je à sa question.

- Moi ? Ça va très bien aussi ! On dirait que t'as pas mal changé toi dirait que t'as grandi à nouveau en plus de ton début de barbe.

-Oh oui c'est vrai ! J'avoue. Répliquais-je en me grattant un peu le derrière de la tête.

D'après mon premier regard, elle avait un peu changé depuis 2 ans. La couleur et longueur de ses cheveux sont différents,elle porte désormais des lunettes avec une monture de couleur rouge. Mieux vaut ne pas oublier son pantalon rouge vif ainsi que sa petite camisole rayée de couleur bleue ciel et blanche à l'horizontal,elle était recouverte par un petit foulard d'un blanc splendide tout autour de son cou. Heureusement, ses yeux au moins,eux, sont toujours resté vert lime. Une très jolie couleur d'ailleurs à comparer Flo et moi qui avons les yeux brun avec une touche de bleuté tout autour.

Il faut bel et bien admettre que j'ai un peu changer aussi depuis le temps.

Tout en entrant dans le grand centre commercial, j'écoutais paisiblement,dans le retrait, la conversation entre ma soeur avait avec Sarah.

- Il faut absolument que je te montre la boutique "Her" au 2ème étage. Tu vas aimé, c'est sûr ! C'est là que j'achète toujours mes vêtements. Dit-elle avec un ton enjoué. Ensuite on pourrait aller faire un tour à la boutique de bijoux bas de gamme,y'a plein de piercing qui vont être de ton goût. Continua-t-elle.

Mais à force d'entendre leur plan de shopping, c'était évident que je serais leur p'tit chien de service pour le reste de la journée, transportant les sacs et suivant ses maîtresses par la suite. Et puis franchement, il n'y a pas plus ennuyeux que de regarder 2 filles magasiner leur petites affaires pendant des heures, tous les gars savent cela.

Nous avions presque atteint le 2ème étage par le billet des escaliers roulants. Je me préparais déjà mentalement à la pire torture qu'une fille comme ma soeur puisse faire à son frère et soudainement,arrivé et les 2 pieds posés sur le sol de l'étage supérieur, je ne voyais plus qu'une chose en face de moi.

«_Oh yes ! Un magasin de sport ! J'vais finalement pouvoir m'en sortir_.» Pensai-je

-Hey Flo,Sarah ! Dis-je en les alertant. Je vais faire un tour dans le magasin de sport juste en face. Je serais pas loin de vous,alors je pourrais vous rejoindre dans pas très long. Avançai-je.

-Hmm ... ok ! Même si je voulais que tu nous aides pour les sacs ... Répondit-elle en affichant son désappointement. Mais oublies pas de revenir pis de pas te perdre.

- On est au même étage, ça risque d'être difficile de se perdre tu penses pas ? Répliquai-je en lui faisant un "derp face".

Je leur fis donc un dernier petit signe d'au qu'elles s'éloignaient, je lâcha à soupir de soulagement.J'étais «libre» désormais. Je pris de ce pas la direction du magasin de sports. Une fois à l'intérieur, je me suis mis immédiatement à la recherche du département pour l'équipement de tennis, car j'avais besoin de quelques boîtes de balles pour mes entrainements.

Après être passé par les départements de plein air et celui pour les activités aquatiques, j'avais carrément l'impression de m'être perdu au beau milieu du magasin comme un gros batard et fait l'erreur de grandement sous-estimé l'énormité de celui-ci.

«_Booonn ... Je vais devoir me résoudre à aller demander mon chemin à quelqu'un on dirait ... _» Admis-je dans l'intérieur le plus profond de mes pensées.

Donc, je me retourna dans tous les sens en espèrant apercevoir quelqu'un pouvant m'aider et me donner quelques indications. Heureusement , j'aperçu aussitôt une personne qui se trouvait dans la section des équipements de sport d'hiver. Par contre, elle ne ressemblait en rien à un des employés du magasin puisqu'il ne portait aucunement l'uniforme de ceux-ci.

En fait, il ressemblait plutôt à un de ses jeunes ado délinquants avec l'apparence qu'il semblait dégager. De la distance d'où j'étais,je crois qu'il portait une veste noire avec les manches coupées au ciseau avec un gilet à 2 couches, un était de la couleur d'un brun-rouge et par dessus se défilait un chandail gris banal. Pour couronner le tout, je pouvais parfaitement admirer son bandeau noir à motif blanc sur sa tête, et ce n'est pas pour être malpoli ou pour juger mais ... il avait vraiment le look parfait d'un de ces jeunes dealers de rues.

Je n'avais tout de même rien à perdre à lui demander alors je me dirigea vers sa direction en l'interpellant d'une voix bien audible.

- Euh... Excuser-moi, monsieur ! Demandais-je. Sauriez-vous où est-ce que je peux trouver la section des équipements pour les sports d'été ?

- ...

Il ne semblait pas du tout m'avoir entendu, quoiqu'il était de dos aussi.

_«Et pourquoi je l'appelle par "Monsieur" aussi ?! Il a l'air à peine plus jeune que moi pourtant ... Bon! J'vais lui demander d'une autre manière.» _

- Désolé, mais j'aimerais vraiment savoir où est-ce que je pourrais trouver la section avec l'équipement pour les sports d'été ! Dis-je avec bien plus d'insistance que la première fois.

- ...

«_Vraiment ?! Je suis à moins d'un foutu mètre de toi ! Il est définitvement sourd ou quoi _?»

Soudainement et d'un moment brusque, le jeune ado se retourna d'un coup sec, avec son bâton en main que je n'avais pas vu au 1er coup d'oeil.J'ai du effectué un pas arrière rapide pour evité le coup de justesse au moment où il a pointé son bâton en ma direction.

-WOH ! T'es fou ou quoi ?! Tu m'as presque assomé avec ton bâton d' hockey ! Criai-je par ma soudaine fureur.

C'est à ce moment qu'il m'a finalement ramarqué et a retiré un des écouteurs qu'ils avaient dans ses oreilles, chose que je n'avais pas remarqué évidemment ...

« _Oh ... Ok ! Ça explique pourquoi il ne m'entendait pas alors ... trop idiot pour remarqué ce genre de détail, lol _!» Pensais-je en me sentant pas mal ridicule.

Je sentais que ça allait certainement être un autre de ses longs après-midi qu'on raffole ...

**À suivre ...**

**A.N : Salut lecteurs ! Comme je l'avais mentionné, j'ai augmenter ma fréquence de travail pour sortir les chapitres beaucoup plus tôt désormais ;) J'espère que vous avez appréciez le chapitre ^^ Et pour information, le prochain chapitre serait normalement le dernier pour l'introduction de l'histoire, il y aura un peu de combat je vous le promet et ensuite, on reviendra là où le 2ème chapitre "Mauvaise journée" a été laissé ! À la prochaine :D**


	5. C'est New York City baby ! (Partie 3)

**N.A : Tout d'abord, un grand merci à ceux qui ont lu jusqu'ici :) Ce chapitre fermera définitivement l'intro de plusieurs personnages et se terminera sur la note où commence le Prologue. Aussi, mieux vaut vous dire que les prochains chapitres ne seront peut-être pas aussi long que celui-là :P En même temps, j'ai eu quelques problèmes avec mon internet alors ça me ralenti un peu. Mais bon ! Le prochain chapitre fera son arrivé bientôt comme prommis ! Et ne vous inquiétez pas ! Ce n'est que le début ;)**

* * *

><p><strong>C'est New York City baby ! (Dernière partie)<strong>

* * *

><p>-Désolé l'ami ! Je n'ai absolument pas fait attention à toi. Répondis l'inconnu avec un sourire rempli d'assurance et de déni. Tu voulais ?<p>

Sur cette simple première réplique,il m'a donné une tout autre impression sur ce que je l'avais jugé plus tôt. J'avais le sentiment que ce gars-là était plutôt du type bien relaxe tout en sachant faire ressentir sa présence très particulière qui le démarquait des autres, mais je ne pouvais tout simplement pas expliquer pourquoi.

- Oh no...NON ! C'est moi qui devrais plus tôt être désolé. M'empressai-je de dire en déviant un peu mon regard par honte. Je viens quand même de t'interrompre dans ce que tu faisais présentement ... tu fabriquais quoi au juste ?

- Nah ! T'inquiet pas, c'est pas une première qu'on m'aborde comme ça. Dit-il avec un signe de sa main pour me rassurer. Disons simplement, que j'ai pas mal d'expérience dans les rencontres du genre «bizarre». Affirma t-il avec un clin d'œil et son sourire caractéristique.

-À te voir, j'en douterais pas 1 seconde. Dis-je avec un petit sourire du coin des lèvres.

- Et ce qui a failli t'éclater il y a quelques secondes, c'était ma belle petite «cousine». Dit-il en montrant fièrement son bâton de hockey qui n'avait certainement aucune relation familiale avec lui.

- Oooookk ... Dis-je avec un regard perplexe.

- Bof ! Tu pourrais pas comprendre. Elle a toujours été avec moi durant les situations les plus périlleuses. Affirma t-il en le caressant. Tu peux m'expliquer ce que tu fais là aussi, mec ? Demanda t-il.

- Oh c'est vrai ! Je voulais simplement te demander si tu ne connaissais pas la direction pour accéder à la section des équipements de sport d'été. Sollicitai-je pour la 3ème fois depuis le début. Tu vois, je me suis un peu perdu et euh ...

- No problemo,mon cher ! Tu sais, ça fait plusieurs mois que je fréquente le magasin pour mon propre équipement, alors c'est tout naturel pour moi de connaître l'endroit comme le fond de ma poche. Dit-il en frottant doucement son poing sur sa veste pour démontrer sa supériorité.

Mais, il avait complétement éviter la question à nouveau.

-Bon ... ok ! J'ai compris. Je veux seulement que tu me pointes la direction. Dis-je séchement pour lui démontrer mon "intérêt" pour ces anecdotes inutiles.

Il s'arrêta dès lors de parler dans le vide, en me fixant un peu plus sérieusement et me pointa immédiatement la direction à prendre.

- Tu vois au fond là-bas, tu vas à l'intersection et puis tu prends la gauche et après la droite au prochain tournant et voilà ! Répondis t-il avec la voix d'un instructeur trop sûr de ce qu'il fait.

- Ah d'accord ! Merci pour l'aide. Lançai-je.

Je me retourna et dirigea aussitôt vers la direction qu'il m'a indiqué, mais après quelques pas, il m'adressa à nouveau la parole. On dirait qu'il me collait comme un vieux chewing-gum maintenant.

- Si t'as encore besoin de moi, je serais encore là ! Cria t-il dans ma direction en me faisant un signe de la main.

- O..Ok ! Mais faudrait savoir au moins nos noms pour la prochaine fois. Moi, c'est Mario ! Exclamai-je.

- Appelles moi Casey, si tu veux.

- Hmph ! Pas de problème. Répondis-je en lui lançant un signe d'au revoir.

Sur le coup, je trouvais que cela faisait vraiment bizarre d'avoir un "ami" que je considérai comme le plus grand des inconnus, il y a peine 2 minutes. Mais bon, ces situations arrivent parfois lorsqu'on voyage vers d'autres cieux, et ce n'est sûrement pas la dernière fois que j'en verrai comme lui.

Donc, je pris les précautions nécessaire pour suivre les indications qu'il vient de me donner. Après le dernier passage à droite,je pouvais finalement voir défiler une pancarte inscrit « ÉQUIPEMENTS D'ÉTÉ ». Un bon soupir de soulagement plus tard, je traversais les quelques allées pour trouver les balles que je cherchai depuis une bonne demi-heure déjà.

J'étais maintenant sur le chemin du retour pour finir mon achat à la caisse. J'espèrais peut-être revoir Casey une dernière fois pour le remercier encore de son aide et lui dire au revoir pour de bon mais, il n'était plus là lorsque j'étais retourné à la section des sports d'hiver.

**5 minutes plus tard ...**

Je venais d'effectuer mon premier pas vers la liberté ( encore une fois ...) lorsque j'ai quitté ce magasin. Je devais maintenant rejoindre ma soeur à la boutique de vêtements dont elles parlaient tout à l'heure avec Sarah. Néanmoins, même si je savais qu'elle se trouvait au même étage que moi, je ne connaissais par leur emplacement exacte. Ça commençait à être extrêmement frustrant.

- Chouette ! Encore du cherche et trouve. Marmonnai-je de façon exaspéré.

Cependant, Sarah avait dit que le nom de la boutique était _**Her **_donc, ça facilitait énormément mes recherches. Mais à chaque boutique que je regardais, aucune d'elles possédaient le nom que je recherchai.

Je décida donc d'alimenter mon pas de course en passant rapidement à l'entrée de chaque boutique. J'avais désormais inspecter aux moins plus de la moitié des boutiques sur cette étage, qui finalement se révélait bien plus immense que je croyais au départ.

- Non ... pas celle-là ... nope ... et non ... ?!

* BAM *

J'avais totalement oublié de porter attention à ce qui m'entourait à cause de mes recherches, et voilà le résultat : une collision stupide digne et cliché d'un de ces films romantiques que je déteste. Une partie de ma joue gauche et de mon menton côté gauche avaient absorber le choc brutale,et ça faisait horriblement mal. Peu importe, car je devais absolument me relever pour m'excuser auprès de la personne. D'un bond je m'étais relevé avec presse pour pouvoir tout de suite aider l'autre à se lever aussi.

Mais à ma surprise, elle c'était déjà relevé. On se regardait l'un l'autre dans la confusion ne sachant quoi dire.

- Désolé ! J'étais complètement dans la lune et.. et je n'ai pas fais attention. Dis-je en bégayant quelques mots à cause de ma honte d'avoir crée cet accident.

Tout en replaçant sa mèche de cheveux roux, elle me fixait du regard. J'ai donc dévié du regard et inspecté son chandail de plus près. Il était d'un jaune moutarde avec quelques lignes blanches sur les contours et le chiffre 6 qui caractérisait le centre de celui-ci. Elle me sorti de mes illusions en répondant en ma réplique.

- Non ce n'est pas si grave et de toute façon, il se trouve que je suis moi aussi un peu pressé. En fait je cherchais mon ami Casey et ...

- Oh lui ! Je l'ai rencontré dans le magasin de sport, il y a quelques minutes à peine. Exclamai-je un peu enjoué par cette coïncidence. Malheureusement, je crois qu'il est plus là.

- Ha ... d'accord. Répondit-elle bien déçu par la fin de ma réponse.

- Par contre, si je le revois, je pourrai lui faire signe que tu es à sa recherche. Répliquai-je.

- J'accepterais bien l'aide ! Mais n'oublies pas de lui mentionner que c'est April O'Neil qui la cherche. Dit-elle en m'affichant un petit clin d'oeil de confidence.

- Pas de problème ! Affirmai-je en affichant le signe "V" avec 2 de mes doigts.

Nous repartîmes chacun de notre côté et après 3 autres minutes d'inspection, j'ai pu atteindre ma soeur et Sarah qui étaient toutes les deux assisent sur un petit banc en bois juste en face d'une petite boutique de bijoux.

Tout de suite après les avoir retrouver, nous nous sommes diriger vers la sortie du centre commercial. Sarah repartit de son côté vers chez elle et il allais de soi que moi et Flo aussi. J'avais définitivement hâte de retrouver mon lit pour un peu de sommeil réparateur.

**Quelques heures plus tard ...**

*Toc*Toc*Toc*

Quelqu'un cognait à ma porte de chambre. C'était ma soeur sans doute. Je pouvais à peine distinguer le bruit du poing contre ma porte puisque je me révélais à peine de ma sieste.

- mmm ... o..oui ?! Demandai-je tout en commençant à m'étirer de tout mon long hors de mes couvertures.

- J'vais en ville ce soir avec Sarah et d'autres de ses amis. Alors hésites pas à me texter s'il se passe quelque chose. Je rentrerai probablement tard aussi. Dit-elle avant de se diriger vers l'entrée et partir rapidement du logement en claquant la porte derrière elle.

En regardant mon cadran sur la petite commode à la droite de mon lit, on voyait que l'heure indiquée était 19h passé déjà. Je me sentais mou comme une poupée dégonflé flasque au sol, mais je devais en plus manger et aller m'entraîner sur le mur de pratique au parc,à 15 minutes d'ici. Il fallait au moins me remettre un peu dans le bain pour être mieux préparer pour le 2ème tour de demain.

J'enfila de ce pas des vêtements un peu casual avec mon T-shirt orange et un petit short Adiddas noir flash avec un peu de orange aussi. Je m'empressa de me faire un bon spaghetti pour dîner. En même temps de manger, je décida de regarder les "news" sur le canal des nouvelles locales. C'était pas mal banale avec les prévisions météos et leur petit débat sur les questions économiques et budgétaires de la ville. Finalement la seule nouvelle digne de mon intérêt a été qu'ils ont mentionné une hausse de crimes reliés à un gang de rues,connu du public comme étant les "Purple Dragons" comme dit par la rédactrice à la télé.

Mais je n'avais pas le temps de pensé à cela. Désormais, tout ce qui m'importe c'est ce match que je m'en vais jouer demain et rien au monde n'allait m'empêcher de poursuivre mon rêve. J'enfile mon sweat rouge pour ne pas trop refroidir dehors,mes souliers de sport et je pris une petite boîte de balles de tennis ainsi que ma raquette. 5 secondes plus tard, j'étais parti en direction du parc.

**2 heures plus tard ...**

*BAM* ... *BAM*... *BAM*

«_Allez ! Un dernier coup droit à la limite des lignes fixées par le mur_.»

- Ha ! *DAM*

Je venais d'effectuer mon dernier coup de pratique pour la soirée. Par contre, je suis resté plus longtemps que prévu, en regardant mon smartphone qui indiquait qu'il était 10h55, il fallait absolument que je rentre puisque ma soeur n'allait pas tardé à arriver de sa soirée.

Je serra ma raquette dans sa petite pochette et mes balles aussi. Je mis mon sweat rouge pour conserver ma chaleur actuelle, car la température commençait à refroidir un tout petit peu et je plaça mes écouteurs pour écouter la merveilleuse musique que je téléchargeais illégalement,comme pas mal tout le monde d'ailleurs. En matière musique, je suis du genre spéciale puisque j'adore le J-Rock, je ne savais pas vraiment pourquoi mais je pensais sincérement que leur musique est plus entrainante et divertisante,que le rock occcidental, et c'est de l'excellente musique motivatrice avant mes matches pour être prêt à tout. Un peu de _Back-ON_ et j'étais parti.

En marchant sur le long du trottoir, il me semblais qu'il n'y avait presque aucune voiture passante vers cette heure. Les gens de la banlieue devais tous dormir, excepter les gens nocturnes, les criminels et comme moi d'ailleurs. Cette pensée me faisait frémir un peu à l'idée d'être possiblement attaqué par un voleur ou quelque chose comme ça. Mais je n'étais plus qu'à 10 minutes de chez moi, alors je me disais que tout irais bien évidemment.

Je tournais le coin de rue vers la plus petite et étroite rue qui devais me mener à mon logement. C'était aussi la plus angoissante, il y avait un petit lampadaire qui clignotait sans cesse, vers mi-chemin rendu . Selon moi, c'était définitivement l'endroit parfait pour commettre un crime.  
>Heureusement, il n'y avait pas âme qui vive dans cette rue. Je pris donc un pas léger pour la traverser.<p>

Mais c'est alors que j'entendais un bruit de pas de course en direction de la petite rue où j'étais. Une femme apparu soudainement du coin et un homme tout juste derrière tentait de l'agripper pour la retenir. L'homme finit par la prendre par le bras et l'enfonça aussitôt dans le mur de brique à ma droite. Sur le coup, je ne savais pas quoi penser de la situation et j'ai pas mal stressé.

« _My god ! Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? Un vol, une dispute ou même une agression sexuelle comme à la télé ?! _»

Je n'étais qu'à quelques pas d'eux mais, aucun d'eux n'ont semblé me remarqué pourtant. L'homme se mettait à lui crier de tous les noms possible et tentais en même temps de s'emparer du sac à main que la femme possédait et qu'elle tenait fermement dans ses bras croisés contre sa poitrine. Devant cette situation, mon coeur s'est mis à battre bien plus fort qu'à l'habitude car cette fois, mon imagination venait de prendre le dessus sur la réalité.  
>Mais, le plus important était de savoir ce qu'il fallait faire. Devais-je le laisser faire ou intervenir ? Cette femme aux cheveux blonds avait besoin d'aide maintenant et si je ne fais rien, elle pourrait être blessée ou même ... tuée. J'aurais par la suite à lire sa mort en première page des journaux et certainement vivre avec la culpabilité de n'avoir rien fait pour le reste de mes jours.<p>

« _Non ! Ça n'arrivera pas. Il faut que je l'arrête ici et maintenant !_ » Pensais-je tout déterminé et conscient que mes prochaines actions pourrait être cruciale pour ma propre vie.

Juste au moment où je me sentais prêt à passer à l'action, l'homme avec une veste verte olive et une vieille casquette noire réussit finalement à s'emparer du sac-à-main de la dame. Il lui donna aussi un bon coup de genou dans les trippes pour finir, celle-ci s'écroula ainsi au sol en douleur et recroqueviller sur elle-même et il se mit à la rouer de coup de pieds encore et encore avec un de ses rires sadique.

- Arrêtez ça ! Elle n'a rien fait alors que vous ... vous n'êtes qu'une ordure ! Criai-je dans un coup de rage pour attirer son attention.

Il se retourna aussitôt et fut surpris de voir qu'il y avait quelqu'un d'autre et qu'il n'était plus seul dans cette "quasi" ruelle. Il prit tout de suite un pas de course pour s'enfuir de la scène dans la direction d'où il était arrivé avec la blonde. Je n'avais aucune arme pour l'obliger à s'arrêter, mais j'ai tout de suite pensé à mes balles de tennis et ma raquette. Le plus rapidement possible toute en poursuivant l'homme à la course, je sortis ma raquette de sa poche que j'avais autour du corps, retenu par une sangle, et je pris aussi une des 2 balles que j'avais laissé dans mon short.

Nous avions quitté la petite rue et nous étions désormais dans une des rues principales de la banlieue. Tout en le poursuivant, raquette et balle en main. Je pris le temps de visualiser le lancé de balle que je devrais effectuer pour ensuite la frapper et l'atteindre en espérant qu'il s'effondre sur le choc.  
>Je serra la balle de ma main et effectua un grand mouvement en la lançant tout juste en avant de moi et aussi à une bonne hauteur pour bien la frapper avec ma motion. Je sauta d'un coup en préparant l'élan arrière de la raquette et effectua ma frappe habituelle du coup droit dans sa direction. Mais, la balle était un peu trop haute encore lors de la frappe et elle passa tout juste au-dessus du crâne du brigand. C'était frustrant mais il me restait au moins une dernière chance.<p>

« _La dernière balle ... mieux vaut que j'utilise mon service cette fois, il aura encore plus d'avance sur moi mais j'aurais un peu de temps pour effectuer une frappe de qualité avec mon meilleur coup_.»

Alors, d'un bond sec, j'arrêta ma course et pris immédiatement la position du serveur de profil. J'avais peu de temps avant que ma cible soit trop loin pour être atteinte. Une bonne inspiration et j'effectua mon dernier lancé de balle. Je fis le même mouvement habituelle sans le forcer pour augmenter mes chances de réussite et ...

*BANG* .. *PAF*

«_Succès ! » _Pensais-je avec satisfaction.

Je couru aussitôt vers lui pour reprendre le sac-à-main. En me penchant pour reprendre le sac, que le voleur a laissé tomber au moment où mon service la atteint solidement sur le derrière de sa tête, même sa casquette à voler en l'air sur la puissance du coup, j'ai remarqué un drôle de tatou sur le derrière de celle-ci. Le tatou avait l'aspect d'un dragon à l'air réaliste qui empruntait un ton agressif sur son visage et il était de couleur mauve.

J'étais à 2 doigts de repartir voir comment allait la dame dans la ruelle qui devait être en train de pleurer ses trippes après les coups qu'elle a reçu. Étonnement, même avant que j'atteigne la petite rue, elle réapparu de celle-ci. Elle ne tenait qu'à un fil sur ses pieds grâce à l'appui du mur. En me voyant, un regard effrayé paru sur son visage et elle se mise à crier en pointant dans la direction derrière mon épaule.

- Attention derrière vous !

- Hein ?!

Rien que le temps pour me retourner et le bandit n'était plus qu'à 2 mètres de moi en train de charger avec un canif en main. Cette fois j'allais me battre pour ma survie. J'effectua un pas arrière rapide et esquiva le coup direct en bondissant d'un coup vers la gauche. J'étais maintenant acculé au mur et je ne pouvais pas reculer pour éviter sa prochaine attaque. J'essaya donc de le frapper et l'éloigner à l'aide du sac-à-main, mais il l'a complètement balayé avec son bras. Il en a profité pour l'agripper par un bout et tirer le sac pour me ramener vers lui et pointer directement son canif vers mon abdomen.

Par réflexe, je mis ma raquette face à mon corps en espérant que cela me sauverait. Tout s'est passé très vite à partir de ce moment, le bout de la lame c'était bel et bien prise dans le cordage de ma raquette. Sur le coup, mon agresseur voulu retirer la lame de mon cordage mais en voyant la proximité entre lui et moi, je n'hésita pas à lâcher la sac de ma main droite pour lui donner mon poing en pleine face.

Surpris et sur le recul, son couteau était encore pris dans le cordage de raquette. Je le retira donc en tirant un bon coup. J'avais maintenant 2 armes alors que le voleur n'avait plus que ces poings. Il ne semblait plus sonné par le coup qu'il venait de prendre et il essuya le petit filet de sang qui s'échappait de son nez et il me regarda avec un gros sourire sur son visage.

« _Pourquoi il me fixe comme ça ? Pourtant il est complètement désavantagé et il sourit quand même ? Ouaip ! C'est bel et bien un sadique._ »

- J'espère tu sais à qui tu as à faire hein ?! Me questionna t-il en commençant à esquisser un rire sur son visage.

- Non, je ne vous connais pas du tout, mais je peux quand même dire que vous faites parti de ceux que les gens comme moi aimerait bien se débarrasser. Répondis-je. Et ce que vous avez fait à cette femme tout à l'heure ...

En prononçant ces dernières paroles, mes dents se serrèrent et mes 2 poings qui tenaient les armes également.

- HA ! Cette p*** de service. Elle méritait bien ce qu'elle méritait. Maintenant que j'y pense, si tu n'avais pas était là, je l'aurais sûrement battu à mort AHAHAH ! Exclama t-il tout en riant avec l'air d'un vrai psychopathe en extase.

- FERME-LÀ !

Je pointa son propre canif en ma possession vers lui avec le regard le plus menaçant que je pouvais produire.  
>Il se tut d'un coup et se mis à me regarder avec un visage de dégoût et par la suite avec un air moqueur.<p>

- Tu te crois vraiment capable de me tuer ?! Moi, un des membres du gang des Dragons mauves ! Tu ne sais pas dans quoi tu t'embarques mon p'tit.

- Je veux simplement que vous partiez d'ici. Ne m'obliges pas à utiliser ton canif pour te blesser ou même pire.

- J'ai hâte de voir ça. Allez ! VIENS ! Provoqua t-il.

Il chargea à nouveau vers moi. Immédiatement, je pris le canif par le bout de la lame et le lança comme un couteau de cirque.

* WOUCH* *BING*

Mon agresseur se retourna aussitôt vers la voiture rouge que le couteau avait percuté.

- AH ! T'as raté. Laisses-moi te montrer comment ***Paf* **Gaaa.. aaah !

La poignée de ma raquette l'avait directement frappé dans le ventre. Tout en étant plié en 2 sur lui-même, il se mis à reculer de quelques pas vers la voiture tout en cherchant au sol le canif. Mais je ne pris aucun risque et j'utilisa un "Jump-Kick" direct sur le visage pour le neutraliser ce qui le propulsa directement sur les portières de la voiture.

Il saignait abondement du nez. J'ai certainement dû le lui casser avec l'impact de mon coup. En dépit de tout, il se releva à nouveau.

- P'tit salop ! Je pensais pas utiliser cela contre toi mais ...

Tout en prononçant ces mots, il mis sa main dans sa poche arrière. Le coeur m'a fait un bond. C'était évident qu'il allait en sortir une arme à feu. Sans réflexion provisoire , je pris ma raquette et je lui balança un autre coup de ma raquette sur son visage.

*BAF*

Un coup rapide et précis sur la mâchoire et tout était maintenant terminé. Il ne gisait qu'au sol désormais. Il était sûrement inconscient pour un bon bout désormais.  
>D'un coup, je sentis toute la pression de ma lutte qui tombait de mes épaules, dans un sens, ça faisait des siècles que je ne m'étais pas battu avec une personne et encore moins comme enjeu ma propre vie ou celle d'autrui et maintenant, il y avait le corps du membre d'un gang qui était inerte au sol parce que je devais me défendre et protéger à tout prix cette femme. C'était tout simplement irréelle.<p>

« _Dire que pourtant ce genre de chose n'arrive qu'à la télé_ ***soupir* » **Pensais-je en frottant ma main sur mon visage.

Je me retournai en direction de la femme mais tout ce que je voyais dans son regard étaient de la confusion et même de la peur. En même temps, avec tout ce qui c'est passé en si peu de temps, nous étions tous les deux choqués par les derniers événements.

Toujours sans dire ne serait-ce qu'un mot, je plaças ma raquette dans sa pochette et je repris le sac-à-main qui se trouvait au pied du mur de brique.

- Eh bien ! Qu'est-ce qu'on a là ?! Demanda quelqu'un.

Je me retourna en un instant pour voir d'où provenait cette voix.

Mais, tout simplement rien. Il n'y avait pas l'ombre d'un chat à proximité de nous. Je regarda à nouveau le visage de la femme pour voir si elle avait une idée d'où pouvait bien provenir le bruit mais,elle semblait n'avoir rien remarqué comme si elle était distante, dans un autre monde. Le choc sans doute ...

- Vous êtes qui ? Montrez-vous ? Criai-je.

À peine après avoir prononcer ces paroles qu'une ombre surgit du haut et atterit sur le toit de la voiture juste en face de moi.

- C'est mieux maintenant ? S'adressa la voix avec un ton sarcastique naturel.

Devant moi se profilait l'inimaginable. La personne qui se tenait debout n'était nul autre ...

- Euuh ... c'est quoi ce déguisement de lézard ? Tu savais pas que l'Hallooween c'était pas avant 3 semaines encore. Posais-je tout en étant un peu fasciné par les détails réaliste du costume.

- Grrrrrr ... Gémis t-il alors qu'il semblait vexé par ma drôle de question.

Bien qu'il faisait désormais un peu trop noir pour bien distinguer les couleurs proprement, j'étais en mesure de voir certain traits du bizarre de personnage en face de moi. Je pouvais voir les protège-genou et une espèce de ceinture qu'il avait sur le tour de la taille et au niveau du visage, il avait aussi un bandeau d'une couleur que je ne pouvais distinguer à cause de la trop faible luminosité et surtout, il possédait une arme dans l'une de ses mains, un saï, d'après ce que je savais.

- Avant que je t'arrange le portrait, tu vas m'expliquer tout ce qui s'est passé de A à Z. Dit-il avec un calme désarçonnant.

Avec le geste le plus calme possible, je pointa tout de suite l'homme qui était inconscient au pied de la voiture.

- C'est lui. C'est à cause de lui que ...

- Moi, tout ce que je vois c'est un homme dans les pommes qui a était mis K.O et une femme effrayé par ta présence. Tu ne me diras pas que t'as rien à voir là-dedans ? Argumenta t-il.

- Non ! Tu te trompes ! C'e .. c'est que .. Haaaa ! Ça c'est passé tellement rapidement que ... Allez ! Aides-moi, dis quelque chose pour m'appuyez. Dis-je pressé à la dame qui était toujours sous le choc.

Elle ne disait rien. Même si je lui disais que c'était le gars inconscient juste en face de moi, il ne me croirait pas.

- Je te laisse 3 secondes ou sinon c'est par la force que je vais te faire cracher le morceau. Grogna t-il visiblement de mauvaise humeur.

Je pouvais pas me défendre, verbalement et physiquement à la fois. Je n'avais plus le choix.

Sans rien annoncer, je sprinta d'un coup.

- Heh ! S'exclama t-il.

La seule solution qui me semblait raisonnable était de fuir. Je tourna le coin de la petite rue de tout à l'heure et ... c'était déjà fini avant de commencer. Au bout de cette petite rue, je pouvais déjà voir 3 autres ombres ayant une allure similaire au gars de tout à l'heure.  
>Cependant l'autre ne m'avait pas encore rejoint et j'ai continuer ma course sur l'allé principale.<p>

Maintenant, je me retrouvait pourchasser par 4 personnes, si s'en aient vraiment, et j'ai dû me battre contre un psychopate membre d'un gang de rue tout ça parce que j'ai pris un peu trop mon temps sur ma pratique de tennis ?! La vie se foutait carrément de ma gueule !

« _Dire que j'ai sauvé une fille et c'est comme ça que le karma me remercie ?! Pff ! Pas très efficace les trucs spirituels_. »

**Fin de l'arc d'introduction.**


	6. Lendemain de veille

**Comme promis, le 6ème chapitre a pu finalement arrivé cette semaine ^^ J'espère que vous aurez autant de plaisir à lire ma fanfic que j'en ai pour écrire celle-ci :D**

**P.S :** **L'histoire revient désormais après les événements du 2ème chapitre. Bonne lecture !**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapitre 6 : Lendemain de vieille<strong>

* * *

><p>Je n'avais plus qu'à remballer ma frustration des événements passés et me mettre rapidement à la recherche de la propriétaire du sac-à-main parce que je ne voulais absolument pas traîner cela avec moi. Si ma soeur me voyait rentrer avec ça dans les mains, je n'oserais pas trop imaginer sa réaction. Il était aussi bien clair que le laissé au beau milieu de nul part serait encore pire.<p>

Il n'y avait qu'un endroit auquel je pensais pouvoir la retrouver. L'avenue à côté de la petite ruelle où ma fuite avait débuté. Après un petit 5 minutes de jogging pour m'y rendre, je scruta les environs mais il n'y avait plus rien. Plus de femme à l'agonie, de gangster inconscient ou même de créatures mutantes. Tout ce qui restait, ce n'était que le sang séchée sur le ciment et la voiture un peu bosselé.

J'étais essoufflé, lessivé et exténué de chercher partout. Pourquoi ne garderai-je pas le sac après tout ? Tout ce que je voulais c'était en finir avec cette soirée de dingue et aller me blottir dans mes douces couvertures.

« _Nah ! J'ai beaucoup trop de bonne conscience pour faire ça ! Au pire, je continuerais les recherches demain dans ce secteur-ci_. » Pensais-je.

Au même moment, j'entendis quelques petits pas derrière moi. Je bondis d'un coup à nouveau sur l'impression d'une forte adrénaline me pompant le coeur. Tout retomba aussitôt à la vue de la personne devant moi. C'était elle ! La jeune femme de tout à l'heure. À la lumière du clair de lune, on pouvait distinguer facilement les ecchymoses au visage infligées par l'homme de tout à l'heure. J'étais vraiment triste pour elle, souffrir comme cela ... je me demandais comment des gens pouvais faire autant de mal à d'autre sans regret.

- Vous êtes revenus finalement ... dis-je pour briser le silence.

Elle refusait toujours de me parler tout en affichant se regard de honte à mon égard.

- Je crois que vous aviez oublié ça. Désolé aussi pour tout à l'heure, j'aurais du vous le redonnez avant ma fuite mais ouais ... c'était un peu difficile de faire autrement. Dis-je tout en finissant avec un rire bien jaune.

Toujours rien. Mais j'étais assez allumé pour comprendre que les mots ne suffisent pas parfois lorsqu'il s'agit de communiquer. Je plaça simplement le sac-à-main à terre, devant moi et j'afficha un petit sourire enfantin avant de me retourner et de finalement partir dans la direction de mon logement.

- Y'a pas de quoi ! Exclamai-je à haute voix tout en levant ma main dans les airs en lui faisant un dernier signe.

- ... Me... Me ... Merci. Dit-elle d'une petite voix douce à s'y méprendre avec celle d'un ange.

Un dernier sourire se mit sur le coin de mes lèvres alors que j'effectuais mes derniers pas qui me m'était désormais hors de son chant de vision.

Une fois chez nous, je m'attendais carrément à voir ma soeur faire irruption pour me tabasser à cause de mon retard. Pourtant, la pièce était totalement noir à mon retour. Elle devait sûrement avoir été retardé ou bien elle avait autre chose à faire. Sans hésiter, je sautai dans mon lit à la recherche de réconfort et de repos.

Par contre, c'était presque impossible d'éviter de penser à ce qui s'est passé ce soir. Mon combat face à ce gangster, cette jeune femme et surtout ces ... créatures ?! Mais je n'avais pas le choix de changer mon mode de pensé, car c'était mon match de 2ème tour qui s'annonçait, demain.

**Le lendemain vers midi pile ...**

*BAM* .. *POM* .. *BAM* ... *POM*

« _Rhaaa ! Il a pas finit avec ses slices lui ?!_ »

- Aah ! *BAM* *POK*

Et c'était mon énième coup en revers dans le filet. Ça me m'était hors de moi à quel point j'étais désormais incapable de faire passer mon revers en puissance par dessus le filet sans que celui-ci ne tombe à l'extérieur. Mais je ne pouvais pas faire grand-chose à cela. Depuis, le moment au début du 2ème set où il a décidé d'y aller de slices profondes et basses sur mon revers, je n'avais plus les moyens de répondre correctement.  
>Je me refusais constamment à y aller de coups d'échanges parce qu'il se mettrait dès lors à attaquer avec des puissantes frappes du coup droit pour me mettre à la défensive.<p>

- 40-15 !

*DANG* *Tong*

Sa première balle de service arriva directement sur mon cadre. Pas de chance.

- Jeu Bendeck ! 6-5 Bendeck, 2ème set. Dit-il toujours et encore avec une voix à effet robotique.

Maintenant il fallait que je serve à nouveau pour rester dans la manche. Ma dernière partie au service fut plus serré, j'ai évite de justesse une balle de bris et la puissance de mon service a diminué depuis la 1ère manche. La seule bonne nouvelle est que j'ai pu remporter la 1ère manche 6-4 grâce à un bris tôt, mais plus le match avance plus ces coups sont efficaces tandis que les miens font moins leur effet et pourtant je tiens bien mon bout et même mieux.

« _Allez ! Je doit conserver mon service, il le faut _! » Pensais-je tout en essayant de me motiver.

*POK*

- 0 - 15 !

Génial ! Une double faute pour commencer un jeu aussi crucial. Je dois garder mon calme et y aller comme d'habitude sinon je fais finir par craquer et perdre le set.  
>Dans ces moments, j'ai souvent l'habitude de regarder le ciel (en position de service) et de repenser à un moment où je me sens bien avec ma musique.<br>Cela marcha à merveille, heureusement. J'effectua aisément 2 services gagnants pour reprendre l'avance 30-15 ainsi que 2 aces à la suite pour conclure. J'étais à nouveau en feu !

- Jeu Létourneau ! 6-6 partout.

Ça sera maintenant la partie la plus importante du match, le " tie-break". Tout était clair dans ma tête.

« _Ce bris d'égalité sera à moi !_ »

J'en étais convaincu, par contre il reste qu'on agit avec les gestes et non les mots. Une gorgée de ma bouteille d'eau fraîche et j'étais prêt à remballer avec l'action.  
>Ça s'annonçait terriblement serré, mais j'étais prêt. Dès le début, les points ont été bref souvent car moi ou l'autre étions incapable de placé nos retour en jeu jusqu'à 4-4 alors que j'effectuai mon premier beau retour de ce jeu. Je pris tout de suite l'initiative de monter au filet car j'avais bien deviner qu'il allait utiliser la slice puisque je le faisais souvent lorsque je l'acculais au mur.<p>

Sans presse, je changea ma grip sur ma raquette pour effectuer la volée correctement.

*POM* ... *POF*...*Pof* .. *pof* ... le coup était parfait cette fois.

- C'MON ! Criai-je avec mon poing brandit.

- 5-4 Létourneau ! Lança l'arbitre.

Il ne me manquait plus que 2 points.

J'étais à nouveau au commande et pomper pour les 2 prochain points. Même un peu trop d'ailleurs parce que mes 2 premiers services ont été à l'extérieur, donc une double-faute et on était à 5-5. Cependant, je repris une bonne inspiration pour évacuer le stress de "fin de match" et après une première balle pile sur la ligne que mon adversaire retourna faiblement et difficilement, je finissais le tout en écrasant totalement la balle de mon coup droit en parallèle du côté droit pour finalement obtenir la balle de match.

Je me plaçai à nouveau et peut-être pour la dernière fois derrière la ligne de fond de court et puis WOUF ! Je me sentis en un coup, léger comme une plume mais tout aussi fatigué. La fin approchait possiblement et mon corps aavait sûrement relâché tout le stress accumulé durant le match en un coup.

*BOUM* *PAF* La première balle était dans le filet. Il fallait absolument que je profite de sa 2ème balle moins rapide pour prendre l'ascendant immédiatement.

*BAM* C'était une sortante ! Instinctivement, mon corps se dirigea rapidement vers la gauche pour contourner la balle avant d'effectuer un de mes coups préférés : Le coup droit décroisé en retour de service du côté de l'avantage( côté gauche ^^ ). Je ne mis pas trop de puissance pour éviter la faute mais suffisamment pour le déstabiliser. Il réussit tout de même a bien remettre la balle sur le côté de mon coup droit profondément, donc un de ces longs échanges en croisé commença. Finalement, je pris le risque avec un amorti surprise en fond de court.

La balle passa tout juste par-dessus le filet. Évidemment mon adversaire ne s'y attendait pas mais il est parvenu à remettre la balle de mon côté. Trop tard pour lui malheureusement car je m'étais préparé en conséquence pour effectuer mon puissant revers croisé.

*BAM* *Pok* *Pink !*

- Jeu, Set et Match ! Mario Létourneau l'emporte en 2 manches de 6-4,7-6(5). Annonça l'arbitre.

Après les poignées de main protocolaire avec mon adversaire et l'arbitre, je plaçai tous mes trucs dans mon bon gros sac de tennis noir et doré rapidement et je pris mon envol jusqu'au vestiaire des joueurs en deux temps trois mouvements. En fait, dès mon arrivé dans le vestiaire chez lâcher un de ces cris de petites excitées car oui, je venais d'atteindre pour la 2ème fois seulement de ma jeune carrière, un quart de finale d'un tournoi de catégorie "Futures".

Tout de suite après m'être changé, je texta à ma soeur, qui était encore en compagnie de Sarah, la bonne nouvelle. Je savais déjà aussi que mon futur adversaire avait terminé son match bien avant moi cet avant-midi donc, je courus en direction de l'entrée du club pour pouvoir regarder le tableau.  
>J'étais dans la section avec la 3ème tête de série du tournoi et je m'attendais à l'avoir comme adversaire au prochain tour. À ma plus grande des déceptions... j'avais raison ...<p>

« _Bon ! Donc, ça sera l'Allemand Julian Lenz pour mon prochain match ***soupir* **... Tiens ! Il me rappelle le prénom de mon frère ... _» M'étonnais-je par la drôle de coïncidence.  
>Par contre, mon prochain défi était encore plus relevé que le précédent, surtout que gagné face au 453ème au monde c'est quelque chose, mais affronté le 394ème ... s'en ait une autre. En plus, je n'ai pas pu voir un de ses 2 matchs donc je ne savais rien de son style de frappe et de ses habiletés. Ça signifiait donc que je serais désavantagé pour le prochain match. J'irai sûrement faire une petite recherche sur mon portable lorsque je serai de retour à mon logement alors.<p>

Au même instant, perdu dans mes pensées, je me rendis compte que quelqu'un tapait doucement sur le dessus de mon épaule gauche.

- Hein ?! Oh euh qu'est-ce que j'peux fai...

Pour une surprise, s'en était toute une. La fille que j'ai sauvé hier se trouvait en face de moi. Avec toutes ces rencontres bizarre, je commençais à croire que je nageais en plein rêve, mais j'étais sûr que la réalité était bien présente et que je faisais partit de celle-ci.

- Oh c'est toi ! ... encore. Et puis, qu'est-ce qui t'amène ici ? Demandais-je d'un coup.

- Je ... je passais par ici en espérant t'y voir. Dit-elle en ayant l'air un peu timide .

- Attends ! Comment tu pouvais savoir que je serais présentement ici ? Questionnai-je.

- Hmm... eh bien, j'avais remarqué la raquette de tennis que tu portais et avec laquelle tu t'es défendu hier. Alors je me suis dit que tu pouvais peut-être te trouver dans le coin étant donné le tournoi qui se déroule ici. J'ai passé proche de t'éviter mais un cri sur un des terrains à attirer mon attention. Quand j'ai regardé de plus près pour voir ... ouais ... je crois que tu sais mieux le reste que moi. Répondit-elle tout en gardant ce petit air timide.

- Ah ! Ok. Doooonc à propos d'hier et de ce qui s'est passé après ... Dis-je avec un des plus profond malaise.

- Mieux vaut laisser faire, c'était tellement étrange que je préférais oublier. Aussi, ne t'inquiet pas, je ne t'en veux pas d'avoir emporter mon sac avec toi et surtout ... merci ... merci de m'avoir sauvé de ce fou.

-Nooon ne me remercie pas trop. Beaucoup de gens en auraient autant fais que moi ... en tout cas, je crois. Dis-je avec un petit sourire et mes joues qui rougissaient.

- Crois-moi, rare serait ceux qui voudraient risquer leur vie pour une simple fille comme moi, surtout dans une ville comme New York. Dit-elle en affichant un regard assombri sur ces paroles. Mais en fait, j'étais aussi ici parce que je voulais t'offrir quelque chose.

- Vraiment ? Pourquoi pas un baiser sur la joue alors ? Répondis-je en grimaçant.

- Hahaha ! Nah pas tout de suite. Dit-elle avec un petit sourire qui la rendait sous un nouveau visage que je n'avais pu voir plutôt, elle repris aussitôt un ton plus sérieux. En fait, j'aimerais beaucoup te donner ceci.

Elle se mis à chercher frénétiquement dans son sac-à-main. Elle trouva finalement ce qu'elle cherchait et aussitôt, pris sa main droite qui renfermait l'objet et, en prenant ma main gauche, la referma sur la mienne au même moment. Lorsqu'elle retira sa main de la mienne, il ne restait plus qu'une chaîne de métal couleur argent avec une croix classique. Par contre, il avait sur la barre verticale un nom épelée dessus.

- Daph .. Daphney. Alors, c'est ça ton nom.

Elle me regarda avec un autre petit sourire confirmant mon dire. Par contre, avant d'accepter le cadeau, je voulais comprendre le pourquoi, car c'est pas parce qu'on sauve quelqu'un que le lendemain on devrait être couvert de cadeau par celle-ci. Parfois, on ne fait qu'agir parce qu'on doit le faire, tout simplement. Elle me répondit ceci :

- Ce que tu tiens en fait, c'est le cadeau que mon père m'a donné ... peu avant sa .. mo... avant qu'il ne parte pour toujours. Dit-elle en tentant d'éviter de paraître trop triste et bouleverser à la fois.

Ça sûrement était dur pour elle. Mais franchement avoir à l'esprit de porter un objet qui est le dernier souvenir d'une personne chère d'une autre personne ...

- Non, désolé mais je préfère mieux ne pas avoir ça avec moi. Dis-je en essayant de lui en redonner possession, mais elle repoussa à nouveau l'objet dans mes mains.

- Gardes-le, s'il te plaît ! Supplia-t-elle. Tu sais quand j'étais plus jeune, je rêvais de devenir comme mon père, policière de la ville de New York. Il m'avait offert cette chaîne en disant que celui qui la possède est une personne de courage, de passion, de générosité et que cette personne n'aurait pas peur de sauver des vies. Donc, si je te donne cela, c'est parce que je crois que tu es cette personne auquel mon père aurait espéré que cette chaîne appartienne. Au final, je ne suis rien de tout ça, donc j'aimerais bien que tu la conserves avec toi tout en pensant à ce que je viens de te dire. Dit-elle en tentant de me convaincre.

- Et qu'est-ce qui te dit que je possède toutes ces qualités ? Qu'est-ce qui te permet d'affirmer que je ne serais pas un autre de ces criminels hein ? Soutirai-je.

- Intuition féminine ! Dit-elle sèchement avec un peu de sarcasme dans son regard.

- HAha ! Oui c'est ça, la réponse facile.

- Sérieusement, promets-moi que tu le garderas toujours sur toi, c'est vraiment important pour moi ...euh .. c'est quoi ton nom au juste ? Demanda t-elle.

- ... D'accord je te le promet ! Et pour mon nom, je m'appelle Mario, simple non ?

- Parfait ! C'est tout ce que je voulais savoir. J'suis contente d'avoir enfin pu parler correctement avec mon héros. Dit-elle en affichant un visage de petite gamine. C'est pas tout mais là y va falloir que j'y aille. N'oublies pas ta promesse et juste ... merci encore pour hier. Affirma t-elle tout en retirant une de ses mèches blonde qui c'étaient rebellée et mêlée à son visage.

Sans même que je prenne mon temps pour lui dire au revoir, elle repartit rapidement à l'entrée du club tout en me faisant un dernier signe de la main visible. Je fis de même. Tout en regardant à nouveau la chaîne argentée brillant de mille feux par la réflexion du soleil sur le métal,que j'avais dans la main, je me disais que cette inconnue ,dont je venais tout juste de faire la connaissance, était désormais quelqu'un de très spéciale à mes yeux.

Au final, la véritable victoire acquise aujourd'hui n'était pas celle de mon match de tout à l'heure ou même cette chaîne. En fait, c'était l'admiration que cette fille m'a donné et surtout, sa simple et pure présence.

Avec un autre regard dans le ciel je me disais :

« _Oooooh oui Mario, c'est bel et bien un rêve._»

**À suivre ...**

**Pour tous ceux qui ont lu jusqu'ici, j'espère sincèrement que vous avez eu du plaisir et je vous remercie pour avoir partagez votre temps à la lecture de ma fanfic ^^ Et pour ceux qui attendent toujours les tortues ... :3 Le moment approche ... **


End file.
